1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to digitalization of fast transient electric signals and more particularly to the direct digitalization of a single sweep oscilloscope trace of such signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, fast transient waveforms, in order to be digitized for analysis, first were photographed to scale and then digitized and placed in appropriate storage devices for subsequent analysis.